


A Very Important Tradition

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-wedding snogging in the shrubbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Important Tradition

“What are we doing out here?” asked the Doctor, glancing up at the stars and then looking back at Amy. “Shouldn't we be inside with all the wedding stuff? Isn't it rude to leave your own wedding?”

“There's a very important tradition,” said Amy, holding the skirt of her dress up off the ground as she led him into the undergrowth.

“Are we looking for frogs? Are we going to put frogs in people's drinks? Because that's quite cruel. To the frogs.”

“What are you on about?” asked Amy. She stopped suddenly and let the Doctor fall against her in the dim light.

“Forget I mentioned it.”

“Okay.” Amy turned. “Now, about that snogging in the shrubbery.”

“Ah,” said the Doctor.

“Like I said, it's an important tradition.”

“I don't remember reading about it in Smirnov's _Weddings of the Universe_.”

Amy met his gaze. “Traditions have to start somewhere.”

“Amy...”

“Oh, come on, it's just a quick snog. It's not like I'm asking you to impregnate me with your alien babies.”

“One, there's nothing wrong with being alien and two, no.” The Doctor put his hands on her bare shoulders and then hastily dropped his hands to his sides. “You're married, and I _like_ Rory.”

“I like him too, but he's not the only man in my life.”

The Doctor shook his head. “No,” he said firmly. He backed away from her. “I expect they'll want the bride to be at the reception.”

“I hate you sometimes,” she said as he left. She stood alone in the bushes for some time, trying to calm herself down. Her fingernails dug into her palms. “That man is an idiot,” she said to herself.

“He really is.”

Amy turned and saw the Doctor stepping out from the shadows under a knot of trees. “Right,” she said, “I know there hasn't been enough time for you to change back into your tweed and creep up on me, so I'm going to assume you're abusing time-travel to be here.”

The Doctor smiled. “You're a clever one, Pond. That's one of the things I like about you.”

Amy grinned at him. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“That's sort of what I was hoping.”

“You'd better not be winding me up. If this is your idea of a hilarious practical joke I _will_ kill you.”

The Doctor stepped forwards and touched her hair with a thoughtful expression.

“What?”

“I'd forgotten just how ginger you are.”

Amy's smile slipped. “Forgotten? Oh God, am I dead in the future?”

“No! No, of course not. It's just been a while since I saw you, that's all.”

“So of all the times you could have visited me, you chose this one?”

“I could be on a tour for all you know. The Very Best of Amy Pond.”

“I don't think you are.” She poked him in the chest. “Tell me about the future.”

“It's a lot like the past, but you have to go in the other direction to get there.” He sniffed. “I say 'direction,' but that implies it can be understood in your normal complement of three spatial dimensions, which -”

Amy covered his lips with a finger. “Have you come back in time to kiss me or not?”

He moved her hand away. “So impatient.” He touched her cheek. “Needless to say, you can never tell me about this.”

“Spoilers,” said Amy with a nod.

“Oh, and don't tell my wife.”

“Your -” Amy was cut off as the Doctor suddenly pulled her into a kiss. It was more or less exactly like she'd always imagined, though she had to admit she'd always made him a bit less confident than this in her head.

“Spoilers,” he breathed when he pulled back from her lips.

Amy licked her lips and nodded. “I like future you.”

“Oh, and...” He produced a small glass bottle from his pocket. “Wedding present. Bit of a spoiler, as well.”

Amy took the offered gift and held up in the moonlight. “Petrichor,” she read from the label. She frowned. “What does that mean?” She looked from the label into silent shadows.

Well, at least he hadn't changed.


End file.
